First Date (A JohnDave fic)
by EmiStrider
Summary: Based off a headcanon on Tumblr where Dave sometimes accidentally slips up and calls John "darlin'" or "sugar". Your name is Dave Strider and you were on your first dream date with John Egbert. All you could think about was the way his eye sparked with excitement and how nervous your stomach was whenever you were around him.


**AN:**

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! Okay, so this is kind of short and fluffy compared to my other JohnDave fic I've been writing (ahahaha, for all of you that have read Carry Me Home, yeah, this is really fluffy and nothing compared to that one). Anyways, this was kind of based off of a headcanon my girlfriend and I saw on Tumblr one night. The headcanon was: Where Dave sometimes accidentally slips up and calls John "darlin'" or "sugar" whenever he's nervous or just out spite.  
**

**And Liz;**

**if you're reading this, there is no porn in it. Just swear words and Karkat being an ass. I think the closest the get to the D is kisses on the neck. Love you 3**

**Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now cause I have nothing else to say.**

**I may come back and write this once I get more motivation.**

**Anyways, enjoy c:**

**THE WONDROUS DISCLAIMER AND RATING WARNING:**

**RATED T FOR SOME SEXUAL THEMES AND KARKAT'S FUCKING MOUTH.**

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK NOR THE CHARACTER'S. IF I DID, JOHNDAVE WOULD BE CANON AND ALL THE WORLD WILL BE AT PEACE. (jk)**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you were currently on your first date with the boy of your dreams. The movie was beyond boring and sadly it wasn't the movie you wanted to see with him You'd rather be in the other theater and watch that new Chuck Norris movie but John had picked this movie. You wanted so badly to kiss the beautiful teen sitting next to you. But, John being the total Nic Cage fangirl he was, seemed too absorbed in the action of the movie to even notice your longing glaces. You decided now was the time to make the first move and you decided on the best one. You yawned and stretched both of your arms in the air (as cliche as it seem). You could hear some of the other teens, sitting in the back of the theater, start grumbling and swear at you for blocking their view of the movie screen. Honestly, you didn't give a damn. They could have easily moved away from the two of you and avoided this. You place your right arm over John's shoulders and the other on your left armrest. John gives you a small smile that makes your heart flutter. His bright blue eyes glanced at you and went back to the screen.  
_"God, he's so damn adorable."_ You can't help but think.  
You decided to go in for the kill. You move in close to him, and soon your knees are touching. You nuzzle into his neck and you hear him let out a small audible sigh of surprise. You start kissing his warm neck and continue to trail up it. You could hear him trying to suppress giggles, but he was doing a horrible job at it.  
"Dave." He says in between small giggles. "Stop that tickles."  
You smirk and continue to kiss him until you reach his face. He doesn't try to stop you, and he know has his full attention on you. You crush your lips against his and he doesn't try to fight. He wraps his arms around your neck and intertwines his fingers into your hair. You wanted for this moment to last forever and you could tell he did too. You never wanted him to leave and you wanted his warmth to stay against your body. His warm lips, soft against yours. You loved this feeling of having someone to hold onto and to keep forever.  
You hear the kids behind you groan at the sight of you two mackin' on each other and John breaks apart from you; his breath jagged and short. His blues connected with your shades reds. He removes his hands from your hair and cups your face in them. He removes the shades and carelessly casts them to the floor where both of your jackets were. He leans back into you and your forehead touches his. His breath held a sweet smell of mint. Your heart is beating madly against your chest.  
"How can you manage not to be breathless after that?" He says looking into your pools of red. "Just how can you kiss for that long?"  
You gave him a small smirk.  
"I dunno, darlin', maybe we should try-"  
You were interrupted by his sudden laughter. He slides to the dirty floor, curls up, and continues to laugh loudly; leaving you in utter confusion. You look down at him and shoot him a confused look.  
"What?"  
He continues to laugh for a good five minutes and then sits up. He looks at you with a innocent smile.  
"You said 'darlin'." He states, catching his breath.  
You roll your eyes.  
"John, it was an accident."  
"Dave, you have an accent." John continues to laugh.  
"John, stop."  
"Dave... I can't... Your accent... It's too funny, bro.."  
"WOULD YOU TWO EVER SO KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH A DECENT PIECE OF TRASH AND WE CAN'T WATCH IT BECAUSE OF YOU TWO FUCKASSES ARE BEING TOO LOUD! ALSO, GET A FUCKING ROOM!"  
John quiets down to a small giggle and he holds his hand up for you to help him. He lifts himself up with the support of your hand and slides into the seat next to you. You two sit in silence until John intertwines his hand into yours.  
"Darlin'." He says in a play mocking tone.  
"Shut up, loser." you reply smiling.  
He leans in and kisses your cheek. You untwined his hand from yours and wrap that arm around him. He leans into you and lays his head on your shoulder. You have decided that this has been the best first date ever.  
"I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too, sugar."  
That gets you another beautiful laugh out of him and another angry yell from the back of the theater.


End file.
